Cúrame
by Julie Cross
Summary: No es más que una petición diaria, común. Y, sin embargo, en su mente suena como una petición para rozar su piel descubierta con los dedos desnudos. SaiSaku.


**Título: **_Cúrame._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sai/Sakura._

**Género:**_ Romance/Angst._

**Rating:**_ M._

**Capítulos y estatus:**_ 1 de 1. Completo._

**Resumen: **_No es más que una petición diaria, común. Y, sin embargo, en su mente suena como una petición para rozar su piel descubierta con los dedos desnudos._

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia fue creada sin ánimo de lucro basándose en sus personajes y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial._

**Cúrame.**

Cuando comenzó con sus clases en la academia, Sakura aún no se había planteado lo que significaba ser un _ninja_ realmente. Por supuesto, en su pequeña cabecita infantil divagaba sobre historias de grandes héroes, batallas épicas, técnicas supremas gloria eterna, pero nunca lo había pensado más a fondo. Quizá porque ninguno de sus padres ha ido más allá del examen de graduación ni ejercido como _shinobi_. Sakura viene de una familia normal, sin técnicas prodigiosas ni tradiciones.

De hecho, aunque odia admitirlo incluso ante sí misma, la razón de haber continuado tras su graduación tenía nombre y apellidos: Sasuke Uchiha. El simple hecho de trabajar como _kunoichi_ con la única razón de continuar al lado del chico que le gustaba demuestra lo ignorante que era en tanto a las obligaciones que tendría.

Sin embargo, Sakura tuvo, como todo _shinobi_ que se precie, que pasar por experiencias traumáticas.

La primera fue probablemente aquella, en su primera misión importante, en la que creyó que Sasuke estaba muerto. Aún años después, al recordar aquello aún sentía el fantasma de la angustia sentida en aquel momento. Aún podía oler la sangre y evocar la frialdad del cuerpo del joven.

Aquel fue su primer contacto con la muerte, y no podría olvidarlo en toda la vida, ni aunque así lo deseara.

La segunda, su combate en el bosque de la muerte contra el equipo del sonido. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo, y, aún así, si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Lee, e Ino y su equipo, seguramente no estaría viva ahora. Y, quizá, si no hubiese sido por el ataque de furia de Sasuke, ninguno de todos ellos habría salido tan airoso de la situación. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así.

Así de débil.

La tercera, su batalla contra Ino. No fue la primera vez que se peleaba con ella, ni verbal ni físicamente, pero sí la primera en la que todo pasaba tan en serio. La primera vez en la que hubo _kunais_ de por medio y en la que alguna de las dos pudo salir herida de verdad. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que, aún dentro de la rivalidad, Ino era su mejor amiga, su modelo a seguir, y que podría superarla. Podría florecer al igual que ella.

Fue el momento en el que Sakura se convenció de que realmente podía ser más fuerte.

La cuarta, la marcha de Sasuke. Igual que podía recordar el olor a sangre de aquella vez en la que creyó que él estaba muerto, recordaba el aroma a cerezos del paseo que llevaba a la salida de Konoha, la sensación de las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y la desesperación que desgarró su garganta con palabras. Recordaba la dura mirada de Sasuke cuando le dijo que seguía siendo igual de despreciable, y la suavidad de su voz cuando le dio las gracias antes de golpearla.

Quizá suene masoquista, pero aquel fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y el que la hizo dedicarse con pasión a su tarea de _kunoichi_ plena y exclusivamente.

La quinta, la primera vez que mató a una persona. Quizá Sasori no podría considerarse una persona en sentido estricto, pues tenía más de marioneta que de persona, pero en algún momento aquel pelirrojo había sido de carne y hueso, y algún pedazo de alma tendría que haber quedado intacto, por mucho que se hubiese esforzado en cubrirlo con madera y cable de hierro. Algo de vida tendría que haber quedado en él.

Y ella había destruido ese algo de vida. Ella, cuyo trabajo se suponía que era salvar vidas, no acabar con ellas.

La sexta, cuando vio a Naruto convertido en aquella cosa. Aquella cosa que de Naruto no tenía ni la sombra. En aquel momento no sabía exactamente lo que era su amigo —aunque se imaginaba que algo raro había, porque entre la cantidad de chakra casi ilegal que poseía y aquellas impresionantes evoluciones en tan poco tiempo no eran normales—, pero sí supo que eso no era Naruto, que eso le daba miedo y que eso tenía que desaparecer.

Todas esas experiencias —y probablemente las que vendrán después la cambiarán aún más— han contribuido a construir la persona que es Sakura ahora: una médico ninja, preocupada por la seguridad de sus familiares y amigos más que por cualquier otra cosa, concienciada de lo que significa ser lo que es.

Cuando va de viaje, ve a las chicas de las otras aldeas, riendo y hablando sobre cosas triviales, y siente un poco de añoranza. Ella apenas tiene tiempo para preocuparse por su aspecto físico, para tener una simple noche de chicas con Ino y charlar sobre sus cosas, para quedarse arrobada mirando a algún chico. Tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo si alguien la matará en medio de la noche o, peor aún, si eso le pasará a alguno de sus seres queridos.

Puede que no lo parezca, pero la vida de un _shinobi_ de élite —eso a lo que aspira Sakura— es todo un drama y acarrea más responsabilidades que privilegios.

Por eso, no puede evitar sentirse culpable cuando mira de reojo a Sai y se pregunta si el roce de esas manos que cubre cuidadosamente con guantes será tan electrificante como en su imaginación.

* * *

—Cúrame, fea.

Se han pasado toda la mañana entrenando, y sus dos compañeros están llenos de moratones y cortes. Sakura no: su tarea, más que luchar directamente con ellos, es esquivarlos, por lo que de los tres ella es la que menos heridas tiene cuando termina la jornada, por lo que puede dedicarse tranquilamente a curar a sus dos amigos.

En éste momento está ocupándose de una herida en el brazo de Naruto, y no puede evitar que su respuesta suene agria.

—Podías al menos pedirlo como una persona normal —gruñe—. Ahora voy.

Termina con la herida de su amigo, y éste le dirige una amplia sonrisa, sonrojado —¿o es simplemente el calor?—.

—Me voy a ducharme —indica, y Sakura lo entiende perfectamente, pues los tres están empapados en sudor—. Os espero en Ichiraku.

La muchacha le dirige una mirada a medias furibunda, a medias suplicante.

«No lo hagas», le suplica, aunque sabe que no puede oírle, «No me dejes a solas con él.»

Pero Naruto, más bien ciego a las cosas más obvias —como que el interés que Hinata siente por él no es puramente amistoso, que comer tanto râmen sólo puede hacerle mal, o que entre sus dos compañeros de equipo hay casi tanta tensión como entre Konoha y Ame— se limita a sonreír, despedirse con un gesto de la mano y marcharse de allí felizmente.

—¿A qué esperas?

La voz de Sai le hace dejar de maldecir en voz baja a Naruto por ser tan desconsiderado. Suspirando y preparándose para una nueva tortura, Sakura se arrodilla al lado de Sai, que está sentado en la hierba, mirándola.

Sakura se obliga a apartar la mirada de los profundos ojos negros de su amigo e intenta ser todo lo profesional que puede. Se quita los guantes oscuros y suspira.

(Sólo con Sai se quita los guantes. Con Naruto y con Kakashi no lo hace, porque no es necesario. ¿Porqué con Sai sí? Por morbosidad. )

No debería de ser tan difícil. Lo ha hecho ya mil veces, con mil personas diferentes. Jóvenes, viejos, niños, adultos, guapos, feos, normales. Para ella, son todos iguales.

Todos, menos Sai.

Es sencillo, o debería serlo. Concentrarse. Canalizar el _chakra_. Traspasarlo al cuerpo ajeno a través de la piel. Hacer que su energía regenere a su paciente. Apartar la mano.

No puede hacerlo. Nunca deja de dar un respingo, porque aunque la piel de Sai parece de mármol, tan blanca, e inconscientemente siempre se imagina que va a tocar una superficie pulida y fría.

Sus dedos se hunden en la piel como se hunden en la masa cuando moldea el pan. Sin embargo, la piel de Sai está caliente y empapada.

Intenta concentrarse, mientras examina la herida y comienza a enviar _chakra_ para sanarla. Nunca se ha sentido tan invadida por una presencia masculina, ni siquiera por Sasuke —de quien, al fin y al cabo, no pudo pensar más allá de citas a la luz de la luna y enormes ramos de flores—. Sai es una presencia mucho más densa, carnal. Sai desprende calor y huele a sudor fresco y a esfuerzo.

Y Sai está allí, sentado delante de ella como si no pasara nada.

Y ella está allí, sentada detrás de él, haciendo como que le cura mientras que en realidad no hace más que fascinarse de su anatomía particular.

Y Sakura pierde la pelea contra el sentido común y se pierde maravillándose en el hecho de que en su albina piel haya sitio para unas cuantas pecas oscuras, una un poco más abajo de la nuca, otra bajo ese hueso vertical que sobresale como una montaña cuando echas el brazo para atrás y del cual no puede recordar el nombre —demasiada adrenalina— pero que nunca le ha parecido tan sexual, y dos juntitas justo en el borde de la cadera.

Tiene cicatrices, por supuesto, y Sakura se pregunta cómo se las ha hecho.

¿Algún enemigo, habiéndolo pillado despistado?

¿Algún aliado en un entrenamiento demasiado en serio?

¿Se cayó por algún sitio durante alguna complicada misión?

Nunca se le ha ocurrido preguntárselo, y prefiere imaginarse por sí misma el porqué de esas imperfecciones que, lejos de causarle asco, la fascinan.

Si no fuese porque aún le queda un poco de vergüenza, le delinearía la línea de la espina dorsal con la punta de los dedos, ese sitio donde el surco se hace más profundo y aparecen esas pequeñas y blanquecinas irregularidades que le dan personalidad a su piel.

Está enferma, desde luego. Al menos es eso lo que piensa ella.

—Ya está —murmura sin embargo, retirando las manos, limpiándoselas de sangre y tierra con un pañuelo y poniéndose los guantes otra vez.

Sai se gira y la mira. Entreabre los labios, y a Sakura le da la impresión de que va a decirle algo trascendental —o a lo mejor es que cuando abre la boca de manera tan lenta a ella se le dispara la imaginación—, pero cambia de opinión.

—Naruto nos estará esperando.

Sus ánimos caen al suelo.

—Sí. Es verdad.

Se van juntos del lugar, pero ya no es lo mismo. Ya no hay contacto, ni tensión, y Sakura nota las manos frías a pesar de los guantes.

Aunque en la punta de los dedos aún le quede un recuerdo caliente que le parezca más indeleble que cualquiera de las cicatrices que surcan su propio cuerpo.

* * *

Está lloviendo.

A Sakura siempre le ha gustado la lluvia, en particular lo despejado que parece el cielo después de la tormenta y el agradable olor a tierra mojada que deja.

Sin embargo, ahora están en medio de una misión, y la lluvia, por muy agradable que pueda llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones, no es más que un estorbo en esta situación.

Suspira, mientras tiene la mirada fija en el techo de lona de la tienda donde se han cobijado. No escucha más que el golpeteo de las gotas contra la tela, y de fondo los suaves ronquidos de Naruto, que a diferencia de ella parece estar teniendo un sueño muy placentero.

Sai está fuera, haciendo la guardia; de hecho, lleva bajo la lluvia aproximadamente dos o tres horas, y ya va siendo hora de que entre, o si no se enfermará. Kakashi está fuera también; independientemente de que sus alumnos le digan una y otra vez que no hace falta que se pase las noches en vela vigilando, indistintamente de que alguno de ellos esté haciendo la ronda también. El profesor dice que duerme de pie y a intervalos, y a Sakura no le extraña para nada.

Pero es Sai la razón de que Sakura esté tan despierta a las tantas de la noche, en un día en el que debería descansar todo lo que pueda porque el siguiente estará quien sabe dónde, en peligro de muerte. Porque está preocupada por él, y porque no quiere dormirse.

Porque últimamente tiene unos sueños muy raros. Unos sueños que hacen que se despierte con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y las bragas mojadas.

Y ella no quiere tener ese tipo de sueños. Al menos, no con Sai, que es un compañero de equipo, un amigo, y que sólo debería de ser eso. Como Naruto, al que quiere como un hermano, tanto que a veces le duele, y por el que se preocupa tanto que a veces cree que se va a morir de los nervios cuando él hace alguna de sus heroicas estupideces que, al final y sin saber muy bien cómo, salen bien, él sonríe y ella es incapaz de enfadarse. Sai debería de ser igual, y no colarse en su mente y en su vida de la manera tan espontánea como lo hace.

Como para darle la razón, la cremallera de la tienda se abre suavemente y Sai asoma la cabeza.

—Naruto, te toca —tiene la voz más ronca de lo habitual, y ella sabe que eso es el principio de un resfriado.

Sakura mira primero al uno y después al otro. Naruto duerme tan a gusto y de una manera tan plácida que le da pena tener que despertarle.

—Está durmiendo —murmura—. Mejor que no lo despertemos.

Sai hace una mueca de desacuerdo.

—Pero está lloviendo.

Eso le hace poner los ojos en blanco.

—Que sea una chica no quiere decir que no pueda aguantar un chaparrón —se pone en pie, sintiendo un escalofrío al cambiar las suaves mantas de su saco de dormir por la helada temperatura ambiente, pero sintiendo aún más esa rabia que le bulle por dentro cuando la tratan como a una muñeca sólo por ser chica—. Tú mejor sécate antes de que pilles un resfriado, si no lo has pillado ya.

—Siempre me puedes curar —murmura Sai, con la misma expresión de no estar de acuerdo con lo que ella dice, pero entra en la tienda y la deja salir.

Sakura se estremece otra vez cuando sale de la tienda y se pone bajo la lluvia. No es tan literario como «agujas de hielo que se clavan en la piel», pero las gotas sí que le entumecen los miembros hasta que no siente nada en ellos.

Estar bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas ni nada que la proteja del agua, puede resultar también románticamente literario, pero es incómodo.

De hecho, hay cosas que en los librosson bonitas pero que en la realidad son, como mínimo, bastante molestas.

Por ejemplo, hace sólo unos pocos meses, Sakura pensaba que la tensión sexual era algo excitante, apasionante, un jueguecito, una danza que no era más que los preliminares de una relación plena que —estaba segura de ello— la dejaría más que satisfecha.

Ahora sabe que, al menos si una de las partes no está implicada en el asunto, es una de las mayores torturas a las que se puede someter a una persona.

Aunque, en realidad, Sakura no puede decir que sepa lo que Sai piensa respecto a ella. De hecho, no puede decir lo que piensa Sai con respecto a muchas cosas. Desde fuera parece simple, pero cuando una se pone a pensarlo, resulta ser más complicado que un puzzle de mil piezas.

El cese de la lluvia interrumpe su línea de pensamiento y le hace mirar a su alrededor con aire sorprendido.

Y es que le sorprende ver a Sai ahí, con su eterna sonrisa y un paraguas tan oscuro como sus ojos. Aún tiene la cara empapada; Sakura se distrae con el recorrido de las gotas desde la raíz del pelo hasta el cuello —oh, cielos—, y con esas tan bonitas, pequeñas, parecidas a esferas de cristal, que penden de sus espesas pestañas oscuras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su tono de voz se divide entre el enfado y el deleite.

—No podía dormir —responde él—. Naruto ronca demasiado fuerte.

No quiere hacerlo, pero Sakura se ríe.

—A mí tampoco me dejaba hacerlo.

La causa de su insomnio no es tan inocente como los ronquidos de su amigo, pero eso es algo que no piensa decirle. Ni en un millón de años.

—Y, ¿porqué no has sacado antes esto? —señala al paraguas—. Te vas a resfriar, y lo sabes.

Sai se encoge de hombros.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Siempre puedes curarme.

Ella nota las mejillas enrojecer, y aparta el rostro para que no se note.

—Suenas como si estuvieras desesperado por que te den la baja por enfermedad —bromea, ofuscada, cuando lo que en realidad quería decir era «suenas como si de verdad estuvieses desesperado porque te tocase.»

Pero decir eso habría sido narcisista y maleducado. ¿No?

Además, expresar en voz alta sus más profundos deseos es algo que ya no hace.

—Hm —es la ambigua respuesta de Sai, que le recuerda un poco a los gruñidos indefinidos con los que le respondía Sasuke cuando el tema tratado no le interesaba. Es decir, cualquiera en general.

Sólo que Sai suena un poco más amigable.

Se supone que están vigilando, pero Sakura se siente en estado de nerviosismo continuo e incapaz de supervisar algo más que sus propios impulsos.

No es un nerviosismo como el que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke —del tipo «ohdiosmíomevoyamorir»— sino uno más... más tenso. Más tangible. Más del tipo que te hace querer clavarte las uñas muy hondo en la piel, moverte de un lado a otro o chillar hasta desgañitarte, pero no puedes hacerlo porque sabes que quedarías como un imbécil integral.

—Hace... frío, ¿verdad?

Siente deseos de morderse la lengua, arrancársela de cuajo y tragársela para no decir idioteces como esa nunca más.

«Eso, tú habla del tiempo, mona. El tema de conversación más inteligente y menos utilizado de todo el universo. La originalidad es lo tuyo, sí.»

Pero es que, en realidad, allí no hay nada de lo que hablar. Nada aparte de gotas de agua y hojas verdes que tiemblan bajo el peso de estas, y aunque a Sakura le fascina mirarlas, no son un tema muy normal.

Afortunadamente, Sai no reacciona a las cosas como la gente normal.

—Un montón —asiente con vigor—. Mira.

Sin cortarse un pelo, Sai alza un poco el antebrazo derecho, provocando que el paraguas se incline un poco, acercándole el brazo para que vea que tiene la piel de gallina.

El mismo estilo de piel que se le pone a ella cuando le roza el brazo intentando parecer sólo interesada por el «oh, sí, mira que frío hace, es increíble, con el buen tiempo que tenemos en Konoha.»

—Ya —murmura, apartando la mano como si la piel de Sai fuera un hierro al rojo vivo.

Silencio.

—Qué rara eres.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura lo mira directamente a los ojos.

(Es que hacerlo le da cosa, porque le da miedo que Sai tenga alguna especie de superpoder mental y se entere de lo que piensa cuando está con él. Es estúpido y paranoico, sí, y ella lo reconoce, pero las cosas son así.)

—Mira quién habla.

Se escucha un trueno a lo lejos.

—¿Qué?

Un relámpago.

—Tú sí que eres raro.

Un parpadeo.

—¿Yo?

(Sakura sabe que no es tonto, aunque a veces le haga dudar.)

—Sí, tú.

Esa afirmación le sale con un susurro ronco.

Sigue lloviendo, pero a Sakura siempre le ha gustado la lluvia. Mirarla desde la ventana de su habitación, saltar en los charcos, correr bajo ella y hablar de lo viva que se siente cuando las gotas le golpean gentilmente la piel.

Por eso, no le importa que a Sai se le caiga el paraguas cuando la tensión se rompe —como pasa con todo lo que se estira, y ella ha estirado la situación hasta un límite casi insoportable—, el aguacero comienza a empaparlos y, con un desespero tal que casi no se reconoce, le echa los brazos al cuello y presiona sus labios contra los de él.

(Aunque la culpabilidad la quema por dentro.)

Tampoco le importa —para nada— que Sai reaccione con la pasividad que lo caracteriza en cuanto a relaciones humanas se trata, que le rodee la cintura con suavidad y que responda tentativamente a éste. Es el primer beso de ambos, y se nota en lo tentativo, en lo experimental, en lo tembloroso de las dos lenguas que se entrelazan.

(Aunque la excitación se mezcla con miedo, miedo, miedo.)

No le importa caerse al suelo de espaldas, arrastrando a su dizque amigo con ella, para continuar devorándose el uno al otro como si nada pasara. Como si no estuvieran prácticamente revolcándose entre barro, hierba y agua.

Sí que le importa, por el contrario, que, entre beso y beso, Sai murmure algo sobre una traición, y saber a lo que se refiere. Porque los dos están traicionando a Naruto, porque ella está traicionando a Sasuke.

Y porque eso no podría importarle menos.

En el fondo, ella ya se lo imaginaba. No es tonta, y sabe que una situación como es más capaz de romper una amistad que la más tormentosa de las discusiones.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar que se le revuelva el estómago cuando Sai la mira de reojo pero no le dice nada, cuando él se da cuenta de que ella también lo está mirando y fija la vista en cualquier otro sitio, con los ojos oscuros indiferentes.

A pesar de que no fueron más que unos cuantos besos —demasiado largos y demasiado fogosos, sí, pero sólo unos besos al fin y al cabo— han sido más que capaces de derrumbar una relación amistosa de varios años.

Probablemente eso sea lo que más le duele: saber que en sólo unos minutos han sido capaces de tirar su amistad por la borda.

* * *

Sakura suspira. Además de deprimida, está hasta arriba de trabajo, y ésa no es una buena combinación. Lleva ya al menos tres horas en la consulta, aunque a ella le parezca todo el día; está cansada de atender a viejos quejicas y niños llorones, y aún le queda media hora más que aguantar hasta que se termine su turno.

Maldita Tsunade.

Está ocupada escribiendo en uno de los historiales, con tanta fuerza que la punta del bolígrafo casi atraviesa la hoja de papel, cuando llaman a la puerta. Otra vez. Ha escuchado ese sonido —el típico «toc toc»— más de veinte veces en toda la mañana, y está considerando utilizarlo como melodía de sus peores pesadillas.

De verdad.

—Pase —dice de mala gana.

No es que no se haya imaginado la situación antes, pero se queda sin palabras cuando ve que el que entra es Sai.

—Hola —la saluda con voz ronca.

Sakura carraspea.

—Hola —le devuelve el saludo y una débil sonrisa.

Mientras él se sienta en la silla de consulta, ella se plantea si sacar o no una bolsa de papel y respirar por si le entra un ataque de ansiedad.

No, en serio.

—Bueno... —contiene las ganas de carraspear de nuevo—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Vale, quizá no es la forma en la que uno abordaría a una persona con la que lleva cerca de dos semanas intercambiando no más que monosílabos y miradas de reojo, pero a ella no se le ocurre nada más.

Sabe perfectamente que ha sonado hasta un poco borde, pero espera que Sai pueda entenderla. Y si alguien puede hacerlo, además, por supuesto, de Naruto, es Sai, porque se ha llevado tantos golpes por su parte como caricias disimuladas.

—Un dolor me aqueja.

Las cejas de Sakura se alzan.

«Estirado.»

Joder, si no fuese porque está sentado, pensaría que alguien le ha metido un perchero por el culo. ¿Habrá aprendido a hablar así por alguno de sus libros? Tiene que preguntarle algún día por ello.

Aunque la situación no podría ser la más inadecuada para ello, hace un ruido extraño con la garganta, que al fin y al cabo no es más que una risa ahogada, lo que hace que Sai la mire de forma rara. Para variar un poco.

—¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Naruto?

Sai parpadea sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta con inocencia.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco. Como si ella no supiera que ellos dos siempre están de peleas.

No de peleas en serio, por supuesto; Sai y Naruto son del tipo que se dan de bofetadas en un entrenamiento demasiado acalorado, que se hacen sangre y moratones, y que al final del día puedes ver en la tienda de _râmen_ riéndose a carcajadas como los mejores amigos.

Bueno, en realidad es sólo Naruto el que se ríe como un bestia, pero si Sai pudiera también lo haría.

Y, cómo no, también influye el que la fea herida de su brazo sangre con profusión y sea más que visible.

—¿Está Naruto también herido?

—¿Esto qué es, un diálogo de besugos? —pregunta Sai, lo que le hace darse cuenta de que sí, parecen un par de idiotas haciéndose preguntas y no contestando ninguna—. No, Naruto está bien. Se le ha ido un poco la mano conmigo, eso sí.

Sakura masculla un «mierda» por lo bajo. No es que le quiera ningún mal a su amigo —qué va, muy al contrario—, pero si él estuviese ahí la situación sería mucho menos incómoda.

Naruto es como el pegamento que los une a todos, al fin y al cabo.

—Vale... quítate la camiseta —la voz le tiembla como una hoja a la intemperie.

Sai le hace caso, como un niño obediente, y se sienta en la camilla. La herida, como Sakura había adivinado, aunque no es excesivamente profunda, es de esas que tienden a infectarse.

—Y... ¿dónde está Naruto? —pregunta, lo más desinteresadamente que puede, mientras le aplica alcohol con un algodón, quizá con demasiada brusquedad; menos mal que Sai no es de esos que se quejan.

—Se ha quedado roque —no puede verle la cara, pero por el tono de voz sabe que está sonriendo—. Lo he dejado con la chica de los Hyûga; Ino dice que tienen que estar los dos solos el máximo tiempo posible.

No lo añade, pero ella sabe que esa expresión en su rostro significa: y no sé para qué.

Sakura intenta no reírse: típico de Sai, no darse cuenta de que Ino quería decir cuando estuvieran los dos despiertos.

—Ino tiene complejo de casamentera —afirma, mientras comienza a curarle a base de chakra.

—Ah, ¿es por eso?

Lo dicho: típico de Sai.

—Obviamente —dice Sakura, con tono de entendidilla y agradeciendo en el fondo que esta vez le esté dando conversación, porque estar en silencio ya sería demasiado para ella—. Ya está.

Ha ido más rápido de lo normal, sí, pero es que quiere terminar lo antes posible.

Pero está claro que está en una época de mala suerte; apenas acaba de retirar las manos cuando Sai toma una de ellas en la suya.

—Lo del otro día...

Calor. De repente, hace muchísimo calor.

—Eso... —a cada segundo que pasa, se pone más y más roja—. Fue un descuido —se muerde el labio inferior—. Mejor lo olvidamos.

Atrapada dentro de la de él —masculina, curtida, grande—, su mano —pequeña y fina a pesar de todos los golpes— parece casi de juguete.

—Es que yo no quiero olvidarlo.

Sai suena como un niño pequeño, pero le hace pensar que ella es al que está actuando de manera infantil y egoísta. Porque ella prefiere hacerle caso a su orgullo, ignorar todo lo que les pasa —y todo lo que se le pasa a ella por la cabeza— y actuar como si ELLA nunca hubiese perdido los papeles y lo hubiese abordado de mala manera.

—¿Y tú?

Él nunca ha sido persistente, pero la está mirando de una manera...

Que le pone los pelos como escarpias.

—Yo...

No.

—Sería infantil por parte de los dos pretender que no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?

Sí.

—No lo sé.

Los dedos de Sai se entrelazan con los suyos. Tiene las manos heladas, o a lo peor es sólo que ella está demasiado caliente.

«Ay, Sakura», se reprende mentalmente.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

Insistente, persistente, pesado... pero hay que ver qué razón tiene el muy capullo.

—Es sólo que... —se lo piensa—. Me da un poco de miedo —confiesa a regañadientes.

—¿Porqué?

Por Naruto.

Por Sasuke.

Porque ella es una _kunoichi_ y no debería de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Porque es una adolescente con sobredosis de hormonas y está deseando hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Porque tiene casi veinte años y hasta hace dos semanas nunca había besado a nadie, y ni hablar de esas cosas que se imagina a veces —o siempre— cuando está con él, o cuando tiene insomnio, o sencillamente cuando tiene la guardia baja y su imaginación va por su cuenta.

(Como ahora mismo, porque no puede alejar de su mente la idea de que él reaccione como ella el otro día y que pase algo. Algo como eso de los sueños que tanto la perturban.)

Porque Sai es un amigo y no debería de ser más que eso.

—Por todo.

Sai la mira. Y no le cree, eso está claro.

En qué mal momento se le ha ocurrido volverse perspicaz.

—¿Por mí?

O a lo mejor no es tanto el cambio. Sigue siendo tan inocentón como siempre.

—No, es por mí.

La originalidad no es lo suyo, eso está claro; pero lo peor es que en esa frase tan reciclada se halla toda la razón de que quiera actuar como una idiota e ignorarlo todo: por ella. Por su comodidad, por su egoísmo, por ignorar abiertamente sus remordimientos.

Y Sai la está mirando con ojos de cordero degollado, y ella nota que su confianza se está resquebrajando.

Y oh, gracias o maldita sea, pero en ese mismo momento vuelven a picar en la puerta. Sai le suelta la mano, que no ha dejado ir desde que la ha cogido, se pone en pie, tan repentinamente que casi salta, y se dirige hacia allí, dispuesto a salir.

—Ya nos veremos —las palabras de su amigo suenen como música celestial o como una sentencia de muerte.

Y Sakura se queda sola, con las manos temblorosas y un paciente que la mira raro porque está pálida, tartamudea y parece que se le hayan olvidado de golpe todos sus conocimientos médicos.

(Porque Sai no quiere olvidar.)

Lo peor es que aún no le ha dicho cuál es el verdadero dolor que lo aqueja.

Lo peor es que ahora tiene las manos más frías que nunca.

Lo peor es que la fantasía bizarra ha terminado por no cumplirse.

* * *

Aunque a veces lo parezca, Sai no es idiota. Aunque a primera vista parezca lo contrario, Sai se da cuenta de las cosas. Quizá no al modo tradicional, sino más bien a su propia peculiar manera de ver el mundo.

Sakura, que es probablemente la persona que mejor lo conoce, ha terminado pro darse cuenta de que, haga lo que haga, y aunque a veces se contradiga a sí mismo, Sai es Sai.

Es Sai cuando la mira con cara inocente y le dice que es terriblemente fea.

Es Sai cuando la mira con cara inocente y le pregunta qué significan esas cosas que pasan en el Icha Icha Paradise, y cuando, con la misma expresión facial, le pregunta porqué se ha puesto roja.

Es Sai cuando se pone más serio que nunca y da igual que le manden cuidar a un crío de tres años o asesinar a un viejo señor feudal, porque él lo hará sin rechistar.

Es Sai cuando coge sus utensilios de dibujo y se olvida de todo lo demás.

(Incluso de ella, y aunque es de lo más raro se pone celosa de un pedazo de papel.)

Y también es Sai cuando, sin cortarse un pelo, la sigue a su casa con el sigilo del _shinobi_ más experto o del acosador más curtido, la coge de la muñeca y la acorrala entre una pared y él.

En definitiva, aunque desde un punto de vista pueda tener mil defectos y más, desde el otro resulta ser una de las personas más reales consigo misma con las que Sakura se ha cruzado en toda su vida.

Así que, si Sai ha dicho que no quiere olvidar, es que no va a hacerlo.

(Aunque, de todas maneras, ni ella misma, que sí quiere, podría olvidar.)

Tiene los ojos oscuros y las pestañas espesas, y cuando la mira de esa forma tan intensa —esa que le es completamente desconocida y que la perturba profundamente— Sakura cree que se va a caer al suelo porque las piernas se le han vuelto de mantequilla.

—Este no es el lugar ni el momento para... —empieza a decir, fingiendo una ira que no siente.

—¿Para qué?

Se queda sin voz porque ese «para» iba seguido de una retahíla de imágenes de ese tipo de cosas en las que se supone que no tiene que pensar pero en las que se pierde durante veinticuatro horas al día, trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año.

Y, teóricamente, el pequeño recibidor de su piso no es el lugar, ni el mediodía más caluroso de todo el año el momento, pero eso es algo que da igual cuando Sai se toma la justicia por su mano y la besa de una manera que, demonios, debería de ser declarada ilegal.

Sakura no se ha emborrachado nunca, porque le parece una de las prácticas más absurdas de la humanidad, pero se imagina que tiene que parecerse un poco al calor y los mareos que le está provocando Sai.

(Sólo que una borrachera no puede ser tan bueno como esto... Bueno, en realidad nada puede ser tan bueno como esto.)

Y entonces los sueños se convierten en eso, simples sueños, porque su imaginación no puede competir con las manos de Sai debajo de su falda, ni con sus dientes mordiéndole los labios, ni con su lengua recorriéndole la boca.

Sakura no es una persona sumisa, o al menos ya no más, por lo que se dice a sí misma «a la mierda» y le devuelve el gesto con tanta o más intensidad que él —porque, joder, lleva tanto tiempo imaginándose cosas como esta que ha llegado a pensar que es una maldita obsesiva—, y pronto el beso se convierte en una mezcla de dientes y lenguas y saliva que Sakura no sabe si definir como asquerosa u orgásmica.

Es un poco de las dos cosas, probablemente.

—Llevas días evitándome —masculla Sai contra su boca—. Creía que te ibas a pasar la vida...

—Es normal —susurra ella, sintiéndose un poco enfadada—. No es una situación muy cómoda cuando dos amigos como tú y yo...

—Tú y yo no somos amigos —la contradice él, antes de pasarle la punta de la lengua por el cuello.

Sakura tiene ganas de preguntarle que qué demonios son entonces, porque ella no lo tiene claro, pero está demasiado ocupada quitándole la camiseta como para plantearse hacerlo en serio.

Ella no quería hacerlo —no, en serio—, pero si meterse en su casa por la fuerza y besarla de esa manera no es casi como gritar «fóllame, por favor», entonces Sakura no sabe qué es.

Y si Sai va por ahí gritándole esas cosas no será ella la que le diga que no.

—Vamos... a otro sitio —murmura entre suspiros.

Demasiado concentrado en su pelea con el broche de su sujetador, Sai se limita a gruñir y es ella la que tiene que soltarlo, con una risita divertida que hace que el estómago se le encoja un poco más de lo que ya está, y deja caer suavemente la prenda al suelo, con las mejillas rojas.

Sai no abre la boca, pero la mira de una manera que lo dice todo.

Luego de eso, a Sakura se le va la cabeza y lo ve todo un poco como difuminado. A lo mejor es Después la rapidez con la que Sai busca su habitación mientras la carga, o por la manera en que —joder, joder, joder— le pasa la lengua con suavidad por la descubierta piel de los pechos.

Nuevamente, seguro que es una mezcla de todo.

El colchón suspira, o eso le parece a ella, cuando los dos caen sobre él hechos un revoltijo de piernas y manos. Una de las de él está en su cadera, desabrochándole la falda, y la otra enredada en su pelo. Una de las de ella está jugando con el cierre de sus pantalones y la otra clavada en su pecho.

(Literalmente hablando. O casi.)

La cosa no resulta como ella había esperado, y es que Sakura siempre se había imaginado algo romántico e intenso a la vez, pero hay más ansia en los movimientos de ambos que miradas de adoración y caricias. Hay más besos con la boca abierta y dientes de por medio que con suavidad y cuidado. Hay más dedos y uñas clavados que manos moviéndose con ternura.

No hablan, porque Sakura sabe —y Sai debe de saberlo también— que no es una situación en la que hagan falta las palabras. Más bien, ella se atrevería a decir que sobran. A veces se oye algún suspiro con espíritu de nombre, pero no hay nada más: ella sabe que eso arruinaría el momento completamente, y también sabe que él no es precisamente una lumbrera en ese tipo de cuestiones.

Ya tendrá tiempo de aclararle con paciencia qué significa lo que les está pasando.

(Y lo que están haciendo. Eso también.)

Sakura se estremece al darse cuenta de repente —sí que está metida en su propio mundo, joder— de que entre ambos hay una carencia de algo. Más concretamente, una carencia total de ropa, la cual debe de andar encalada en el armario, en la lámpara o quizás diseminada por el pasillo. En realidad eso no importa mucho.

Sí que importa, por el contrario, que esa falta de ropa le haga mucho más consciente de lo cerca que está Sai. De lo cálida y mojada que está su piel blanca, y de lo suave que resulta al frotarse contra la suya propia a pesar de las imperfecciones que la marcan.

No es perfecto, pero paradójicamente Sakura piensa que no podría ser más hermoso.

Se estremece cuando él cuela una pierna blanca como el papel entre las suyas propias, y nota que el centro de éstas se le va a derretir, de lo caliente y húmedo que está.

(Lo quiere. Ahora. Ya.)

Pero, como miembro del ANBU, Sai es un torturador profesional; aprieta la rodilla con suavidad contra su entrepierna, haciendo que ella ahogue un gemido contra su cuello.

—¿Te gusta así? —pregunta Sai con la más inocente de las miradas.

(Aunque, si le preguntaran, ella diría que hay algo sospechosamente perverso en sus ojos oscuros.)

Qué manera de romper la magia del momento.

Sakura tiene ganas de pegarle, morderle o algo parecido, pero se contenta con estirarle del pelo.

—No preguntes cosas tan vergonzosas —se siente sonrojar—. Sabes que sí.

Como si su medio silenciado pero agudo gemido no hubiese sido pista suficiente para indicarle que sí, le gusta. Un montón. Demasiado.

Pero Sai se limita a asentir, muy serio.

—Eso está bien. Y deja de estirar, que haces daño —añade, antes de bajar la cabeza y besarla otra vez.

Y ella le muerde la lengua «por accidente», pero a él no parece importarle demasiado.

Y quizá es cuestión de que llevan evitándose demasiado tiempo, o sencillamente que los dos son un par de adolescentes salidos y un poco idiotas, pero no les ha costado nada ponerse a tono y a Sakura no le cuesta darse cuenta de que uno de sus sueños más recurrentes está a punto de cumplirse.

«Ay, cielos.»

Eso es lo único que se le viene a la mente cuando Sai la mira de manera aún más intensa que antes, y ella le devuelve la misma mirada ardiente, porque —probablemente no sea así porque Sai no tendrá ni idea de esas cosas— le da la impresión de que la de él significa «¿estás segura?», «si quieres paramos», «esto te va a doler», y todos esas chorradas de novela, porque, joder, si le ha dejado echarla sobre la cama y quitarle toda la ropa, prenda por prenda, es que decididamente quiere seguir.

Pero, aún así, siente una especie de miedo irracional ante lo que no conoce y tensa las caderas justo en el momento en el que las de él se encuentran con las suyas.

Duele, sí. No es que Sai no esté poniéndole cuidado, pero le duele, y se muerde los labios con fuerza para evitar quejarse.

Ahora sí, él la mira con cara de «si quieres paro.»

Pero Sakura se limita a negar con la cabeza y apretarse más contra él, aumentando la fricción y tratando de ignorar el dolor.

Una de dos, o es masoquista o gilipollas.

O las dos cosas.

Sai se relaja —hasta ahora Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que él también estaba anormalmente tenso— y le da un casto beso en la frente que logra que ella también se relaje un poco.

La joven le rodea la cintura con la pierna y lo atrae un poco más, y es entonces cuando se pregunta seriamente si es masoca, porque algo que duele tanto no puede gustarle tanto.

A pesar de que ella siempre se queja de que Sai es un incompetente sentimental, parece que ése es un gesto universal que hasta él comprende, porque aprieta los labios de manera casi imperceptible, se miran de _ésa_ manera y aceleran al unísono los movimientos de sus caderas.

Por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos, a Sakura se le va la cabeza.

(Jadeos acompasados.)

Porque en ahora no hace falta pensar.

(El temblor de sus manos —aferradas a los hombros de él— y el gemido que se le escapa cada vez que él la embiste.)

Las fantasías estaban bien, pero desde luego no son nada que pueda compararse a esto.

(La cálida respiración de él y sus roncas exclamaciones de placer.)

A lo peor han ido un poco rápidos —con ese ansia que los está o estaba corroyendo— pero da igual, porque tienen por delante una tarde, una noche, y...

(Una húmeda lengua que le delinea el pezón.)

Y todos los días que hagan falta, joder.

(Sus propias manos, que han cobrado vida de por sí mismas y exploran el cuerpo ajeno —espalda, trasero, pecho, caderas, todo lo que alcance— con una desvergüenza en la que casi ni se reconoce.)

Porque... Porque... Joder, ya no sabe ni qué tenía en la cabeza.

(Cuando se corre, sólo unos pocos segundos después que él, no piensa más que en Sai, Sai, Sai, y no es otro el nombre que desgarra su garganta.)

Y todo termina de una forma tan súbita y extraña como ha empezado. Sai se deja caer con suavidad sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco que deja su cuello, y ella le acaricia distraídamente el pelo mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

—Uf —es lo único que puede decir una vez que lo hace, con los ojos desorbitados y vidriosos, la frente y el pelo empapados en sudor y los labios hinchados.

Sai se ríe con risa de perro viejo —pero es una risa verdadera, y es suficiente para golpearle el estómago con casi tanta fuerza como el orgasmo— y apoya la cabeza entre sus pechos.

—Cúrame, Sakura.

Y ahora sí que sabe lo que le está pidiendo.

**END.**

**A/N: **_Mi primer intento de fic angst y mi primer intento de lemon (demonios, qué vergüenza XD) Es bastante raro y random, pero en lo personal me ha gustado escribirlo, aunque me ha costado meses, y aún así no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado nn'._

_Me encanta la idea de que sea Sai el que corre tras de Saku, es tan Sai y tan fluffy... De hecho, creo que a pesar de que he intentado que fuese angst el fic es asquerosamente fluffy XD_

_Críticas y comentarios, bienvenidos sean (y muy deseados en este caso)_

_J.C._


End file.
